school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is one of the 2 main protagonists in the show Phineas and Ferb. He is one of tree children of the Flynn-Fetcher family. He lives in Danville with his older sister Candace, step-brother Ferb, his parents Linda and Lawrence, and his pet platypus Perry. He is unaware of his secret life as a secret agent until Doofenshmirtz accidentally gives it away in "Phineas and Ferb: Off to the Falls (Part 10)". He often looks on the bright side of things. Phineas is shown to be very smart and creative, and often builds stuff in his backyard when his parents aren't around. Appearance Phineas has short, spiky red hair, fair skin, a triangle-shaped head with a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has 3 freckles near his temple. Phineas also has a slight, but noticeable slouch. It is unknown if his head shape is either a medical condition or formed of simple habit. He wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no visible socks. His appearance remains the same both during and after the 2-year timeskip. He keeps his usual outfit in Seasons 4 and 8 of Advanced Education, but whenever he goes outside of the hotel or Gammy's house during the Cipher's Law Arc, Phineas wears a reddish-brown hooded jacket over his orange and off-white striped t-shirt. He also wears dark blue cargo pants and the same blue sneakers from his primary outfit. Personality Phineas is shown to be a selfless, optimistic, intelligent, friendly, and creative child. During the Summer, him and his bother Ferb would often devise outrageous activities, often participating in toy design, piracy, engineering, restaurant management, and other activities a normal child isn't expected to do. When it comes to their daily summer routine, Phineas is the one who comes up with the ideas, while Ferb puts said ideas into reality. He is also shown to be oblivious of Isabella's crush on him, even though the signs were obvious. There are also times where he gets angry at others. For example, after learning that Perry is a secret agent in "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension", he acts furious towards Perry, due to believing that their friendship was nothing but a lie, as stated by Doofenshmirtz-2. In "Mission Marvel", he constantly gets pissed off at Candace for foiling the gang's attempts at getting the Avengers their powers back. He also gets angry with Caillou when he returns to Gravity Falls, rejecting his attempts to apologize for the crimes he has committed to harm them. He later begins to trust him after Caillou saves Perry from an attack by Bill Cipher. Biography 8th Grade Adventures In "Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze", Phineas and Ferb find Alex running after a freaked-out Rigby before passing out. They then take him into their house and take care of him until he eventually gets better. They later help Tom and co. cure Rigby of his rabid state. Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Phineas and Ferb series ended, Phineas and Ferb meet Dipper and Mabel after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Phineas and the gang have been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, except for the fact that Phineas and Ferb continued building cool stuff during the summer, staring High School, and keeping Perry's blown cover a secret from the OWCA. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Phineas and Ferb are building a lego project, when they get a call from Dipper and Mabel. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Phineas, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Advanced Education Phineas appeared in a few flashbacks of Season 2. In the Christmas Special of Season 4, He, along with Mabel, Dipper, Ferb, Perry, and Blendin went back in time with Andy and Molly to stop Tord, Al, and Sid from changing history in the Toy Story 3 timeline, in order to prove to the Time Police that the Davises are not responsible for the time anomalies caused by Tord's group before their timeline is erased. In Heroes United's Cipher's Law Arc, he goes on a camping trip with Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Dipper, Mabel, and Candace, and later meets up with Milo and Doofenshmirtz, and eventually Tom and co. He spends the entirety of Spring Break hanging out with our heroes while trying to fight off the infamous Bill Cipher. In Season 47, he returns and joins Tom and co. on a trip to Cape-Cod. Dog-Daze In the Dog Daze series, during the Park BB Arc, he helps Tom and the gang revert their friends back to their original bodies after having switched bodies with the Avengers from an alternate timeline. In the Milford Weekend Arc, He, along with his step-brother, pet platypus, and the Pines twins, stays in Milford with Tom and co. for a week before parting ways at the end of said Story Arc. Senior Year In the Senior Year episode "Thanks, But No Giving", Phineas had a very minor role, as he, along with his family was captured by the Larssons and put in a simulation. After being rescued, he calls Perry and informs him that he and the family are safe back at home. Gallery Phineas.png Phineas FS.png Phineas_AE.png Phineas_HU.png|Phineas's outfit during the Cipher's Law Arc Phineas_DD.png Phineas SY.png